fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Janice Soprano
Janice grew up raised by Mob Capo Johnny Soprano and his abusive Wife Livia it was stated that she was close to her brother Tony in youth but the relationship became strained When Janice left home forcing Tony to face Livia,s abuse by himself When Janice returned she resumed her relationship with ex boyfriend Richie Aprile and tried to influence him to move against Tony however When Richie Slapped her across the face for having the nerve to defend his son,s suspected homosexuality Janice Shot him dead.Tony looked out for her by having Chris Moltisanti and Furio Giunta dismember the body the next Morning Tony defended Janice from insults levied by Livia telling her it was her fault how her daughter turned out Tony then arranged for her to leave town buying her a bus ticket and sharing a tender moment with her before She left Janice returned for Livia,s funeral She then became obsessed with acquiring Livia,s record Collection Which her mother had given Svletana Kirilenko before her death leading her to steal Svletana,s prosthetic Leg in an attempt to extort the collection out of her Svletana then had in her friends in the Russian Mafia attack Janice putting her in hospital Tony then Visited her in hospital Critiscisng her as she was always complicating his life however when Tony Realised Janice,s pain he went with Furio to make sure the Russian payed Janice went onto engage in an affair with Ralph Cifaretto only to develop feelings for Bobby Bacala realising his sincere grief for his wife leading her to reject Ralph by pushing him down a flight of stairs Tony questioned Janice over Ralph,s bizarre fetishes and While she initially Refused to tell him anything she caved when Tony offered a large sum of money in exchange .Janice would begin informally dating Bobby but was frustrated by his refusal to Commit so she sent Bobby,s children Sophia and Bobby Jr instant messages via her Mac choosing the username that appeared Satanic and indicating She was watching them Janice then rushed over to Comfort the children in order to curry Favor with Bobby and soon they were married as their Uncle Junior grew Senile Janice Suggested putting him into.assisted living but Tony Refused Janice later confronted Tony over how he treated Bobby who was later attacked causing Tony Much guilt he then decided to buy Janice and Bobby a nice house From Johnny Sack to make up for his unfair treatment of them after this Janice and Bobby had a baby daughter named domenica one day at dinner Tony insulted Janice leading Bobby to attack him in her defense causing Tony to have Bobby make his bones for the first time to punish him surprisingly this led Tony and Bobby to develop a closer relationship largely displacing Tony,s nephew Chris Janice went onto ask Tony to pay to keep Junior in a private Care Facility which Bobby had been handling Tony then Stated Bobby would be exiled from his life soon after this Bobby was killed by Phil Leotardo,s men Tony Visited her letting her know he would Support her in anyway he could however Tony Was Skeptical Janice would try to claim Bobby,s money for herself so he made a deal ensuring Bobby,s estate would go to his Children and not Janice though he did make sure Janice received a settlement from New York . Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulators Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Adulterer